


It's getting better (in the worst way)

by mariette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, post - Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home to a drunk Bucky and has to deal with the repercussions of it. a.k.a sad bucky needs help</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's getting better (in the worst way)

One thing about living with Bucky was Steve never knew what he was coming home to. Imagine the lack of surprise when he walked toward the apartment door and it reeked of alcohol. The stench was so overwhelming Steve could smell it before even opening the door and once he did his stomach dropped. There was shattered glass scattered all over the floor. The source of it? Three broken whiskey bottles. Steve slipped his jacket off and hung it inside of the closet. He carefully stepped around the glass as best as he could. The apartment was dark except for one light on in the living room. There was no sign of Bucky.

“Bucky?” Steve called out. No reply. He slowly made his way down the hallway and looked into the bedroom. There laying on the bed was the brunette.

“I drank a lot,” he spoke softly.

“I can see that. Made a bit of a mess while you were at it too,” Steve said referring to the broken bottles.

“Did you see the bathroom?” Bucky asked.

“What?” the taller man’s eyebrows furrowed. Bucky opened up his eyes slowly. Steve took note of how bloodshot they were and wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or if he had been crying. His body turned and he stepped across the hallway to get into the bathroom. He flicked on the light only to see vomit covering the bathroom wall and floor. “Jesus,” he whispered to himself. Instead of dwelling over the problem he grabbed a bottle of bleach from under the sink and got to work. It was tedious to say the least. What really bothered him was that he had an extremely long day and he had to come home to this. He wouldn’t complain, though. It’s not something he does. He didn’t stop cleaning until the entire bathroom smelled cleaner than a hospital and by that time he was so tired he could fall asleep right there. But of course he couldn’t do that. Bucky drank a lot tonight. Which means Steve had to be there for him because alcohol always brought out vulnerability.

Sobbing broke through Steve’s thoughts and brought him back to reality. He stood up and his back cracked in protest. When he walked back into the room he could see Bucky had his face buried into the pillow and his body was quivering. He walked over to the bed and knelt beside his friend.

“Talk to me please,” Steve whispered placing a warm hand on the messy brown hair.

“No,” was the reply.

“Please?”

“I can’t,”

“Why not?”

Bucky turned his head so he could see Steve’s concerned face. His lips were chapped and his eyes were still red.

“Oh Buck,” Steve’s voice broke. He stood and took his shirt and jeans off and threw them toward the corner of the room. The broken glass could stay there over night. It’s not like anyone would be walking in to step on it anyways. He crawled into bed and leaned against the headboard. His fingers traced circles on Bucky’s back hoping this would coax him into talking. The crying seemed to subside and now all there was in the room was silence. The brunette finally flipped himself onto his back to look up at Steve.

“I’m a mess,” he choked out.

“You certainly made a mess but I wouldn’t go as far as saying you are one,” the captain said. Bucky let out a laugh that had nothing to do with humor.

“Are you kidding me, Rogers? I barely leave the apartment and when I do I can only handle it for 10 minutes. I have nightmares that make me lash out so much you end up with bruises and you can’t even bruise that easily! You can’t touch me like you used to because I’m so afraid that I’ll hurt you,” The younger man sobbed.

“The only thing that hurts me is seeing you like this,” Steve replied, tucking a piece of hair behind Bucky’s ear. It seemed selfish to say but it was true. He thinks that Bucky is healing only to find out that it’s not true. He wasn’t sure how to fix that. The only person that really could was the jerk lying next to him and that didn’t seem to be working. Silence once again fell over the two of them.

“All I ever bring is pain. It’s all I am,” the brunette trailed off.

“That’s not true,” Steve said. “Buck, you’ve been through so much in your life. You’ve done things you’re not proud of. I want to help you feel better. I want to make this better for you,” Steve made a hand gesture to nothing in particular. Bucky tilted his head to look over at the blonde.

“I’ve hurt too many people, Stevie,” he sounded so defeated. Steve seemed to be thinking hard about something as his eyebrows were furrowed.

“I don’t want to push you into doing something you don’t want to do but I need you to trust me with something,” Steve said. He shifted on the bed so his head was at the same level as Bucky’s. “I want to kiss you real bad but I’m only going to do it with your permission.” Steve got closer to the brunettes face. So close that he could feel the hot breath leaving Bucky’s lungs. The brunette looked up at him terrified.

“What if I—what if I hurt you?” he whispered.

“You can’t really hurt me much if I kiss you, right?” Steve continued to get closer to Bucky’s face until their mouths were only an inch apart. He stayed there hovering only feeling the warmth of the man under him. Without warning Bucky shoved his lips against Steve’s. The blonde hesitated at first but soon melted into the touch. He moved his lips and parted them so his tongue traced Bucky’s bottom lip. At first he wasn’t sure if that was pushing it but when Bucky opened his mouth to give Steve access the thought soon left his mind. Steve moved his body so he was over Bucky and then moved his mouth down Bucky’s neck. The brunette’s hands soon found themselves near Steve’s hips. He didn’t want to touch them at first. What if he pressed too hard?

“Go on,” Steve mumbled into his neck. “I want you to.”

That was all Bucky needed. He began feeling up and down the captain’s torso. Wanting to touch and take in every single part of him. The cool metal was a sensual touch that the blonde surely wasn’t expecting. Steve nibbled the skin at the nape of Bucky’s neck and it sent shivers down the shorter man’s spine. He trailed his kisses up until he brought his lips back to Bucky’s. The kiss was filled with much more desire than before. The brunette bit Steve’s bottom lip and enjoyed the noise that escaped the man. Steve’s tongue flicked against Bucky’s and Bucky moaned in pleasure. The blonde smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

“Hm. Wasn’t so bad was it?” Steve mumbled. Bucky opened his eyes and saw the smile still there.

“Well if it’s going to be like that I sure don’t mind it,” he smiled back. Steve fell back onto his side but still stayed as close as he could to Bucky.

“Are you feeling a little better now?” Steve questioned. His lips were pink and Bucky just could not stop staring at them. Bucky only nodded as an answer. That’s all the captain really needed for the night. They could talk more about it tomorrow because the only thing on Steve’s mind was that kiss and getting the two of them to sleep soundly. So the two of them curled into each other and did exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a whole week to write and I'm not sure why. Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
